CORE C: Data Management and Analysis SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This U19 application proposes three research Projects and four Cores for shared resources initiated and led by investigators at the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) and the University of California San Francisco (UCSF), centered around the theme of mapping CMV immune responses in renal transplantation. The Data Management Core provides database and data management expertise required for the proper collection, processing, management and export of data generated by other Cores and Projects. Services will be provided in the following areas: ? Computational infrastructure for integrated high throughput molecular and clinical data systems ? Development of study databases for clinical cores and projects ? Data monitoring and management for clinical data collection efforts ? Pre-processing of high throughput molecular data ? Providing tools and expertise for performing data queries for project researchers ? Interfacing with Immport to devise and implement data sharing plans ? Providing education to study investigators in the use of data systems and availability of project data.